firstencounterassaultreconfandomcom-20200213-history
SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX
SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX is a very famous ROBLOX user that has achieved rather controversial stereotypes. He is the founder and current leader of ROBLOX's biggest clan; First Encounter Assault Recon. SONIC has been in some rather controversial scandals; such as accusations of place stealing and exploiting, free-modeling, etc, all of which are unfounded. These accusations primarily began when SONIC created Island Resort; which at the time was not only thought by ROBLOX's players to be contain many free-models, but to be a copy of Weirdoking's 2iC very own place, which was recieved with a much more positive response compared to said place. SONIC has since denied all reports of exploiting, dismissing them as rumours. He remains strongly against exploiters to this day. Places 'Island Resort' SONIC's most well-known and popular places. Island Resort has been described as a badly built playground for 'online daters', due to the seemingly high presence of users that pretend to 'date'. It has gained millions of visits and is one of the most visited places in ROBLOX. 'FEAR-Related places' Many of his places are linked to F.E.A.R., the more well-known of these being F.E.A.R. Fort Alianor II. Others include a rally-point, training area, and a recruitment center. 'IDK' SONIC has a large amount of unused places, many called "IDK". Probably because if he ever loses his OBC membership, he will have 100 active places. F.E.A.R. (First Encounter Assault Recon) SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX is the current leader of F.E.A.R; which is at the moment one of the largest clans in ROBLOX. F.E.A.R is the subject of a multitude of SONIC's pages. 'Criticism of F.E.A.R.' F.E.A.R. has been criticised heavily by other members, many of them defeated enemies. Many state that one of the reasons for FEAR's success was due to the fact that the administrator Shedletsky joined; prompting thousands of others to do the same; likely in hopes of meeting and conversing with him at a 'meeting'. Criticism and Controversy 'Ban/Deletion of SONIC's account' In mid-2010, SONIC's account was banned; causing a widespread and to this day, widely believed rumor that his account had been deleted. A few days later, he was unbanned. While there was no proof that he was deleted, this in turn caused many users to believe that SONIC had been personally brought back to ROBLOX, despite the lack of evidence in their favor. To this day, it has not actually been proven whether or not he was deleted, due to the fact that data is difficult to retrieve once thrown away, however some users tend to use this in arguments against ROBLOX. SONIC's Clan Recruiting Help 'What Clan Recruiting Help is' Some people have been wondering why SONIC has changed his F.E.A.R. Recruitment Center along with his Primary Group. SONIC has a Group called "Clan Recruiting Help" which is where he helps other clans gain members and become more popular than they currently are, Such as X-101st for the time being. Although he is the Commander of Superclan: "F.E.A.R.", He still manages to help out other fellow groups. Trivia His name is based on the character Sonic The Hedgehog *SONIC has officially denied all accusations of utilizing any free models, let alone those with game-slowing scripts multiple times. Source(s) http://bit.ly/GKlypx